


Ergosphere

by Mack_the_Spoon



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mack_the_Spoon/pseuds/Mack_the_Spoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween night at the Bishops' house, and Walter dresses up for the trick-or-treaters. Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ergosphere

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't own Fringe or its characters.)  
> No specific spoilers, but this probably takes place sometime after "6B" and before the world starts to end.  
> Also, thanks to Namarie for looking this over for me.

~~~~~~~

“Walter, are you sure you want that to be your Halloween costume?” Peter said again.

“You told me nothing inappropriate, Peter,” said Walter. “You can't tell me there is anything inappropriate about this.”

Peter looked his father up and down, a half-smile appearing on his face in spite of himself. He shrugged. “Fine. Just don't expect any trick-or-treaters to know what you are.”

“Anyone who looks hard enough and thinks about it-” Walter started to protest.

“Whatever, Walter,” Peter said. “Just, you know, don't eat all the candy before they even get here.”

“I wouldn't!” Walter sounded injured, but the effect was rather spoiled by the Reeses peanut butter cup he had just popped into his mouth.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Uh huh. Well, I'm not running out to the store for more if we just happen to run out before the night's over.”

“I told you I would not interrupt your night with Olivia, son,” Walter said, swallowing. “Don't worry.”

~~~~~~

Olivia arrived at 7:15 that night, bringing the 1956 version of _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_ with her so they could compare and contrast with the 1978 version, which the Bishops owned. Peter came up behind Walter in time to see him open the door with a bowl full of candy. “Oh, Olivia, I thought you were a trick-or-treater,” he said.

“No, but I'll take some M&Ms,” she said, smiling as Walter beckoned her in. Once the door was closed, she took a packet of the candy and then looked back at Walter. “So, what are you supposed to be?”

Peter laughed over Walter crestfallen look. “See, Walter? There's no way anyone's going to get it, much less a bunch of kids.” He informed Olivia of the significance of the costume, and watched as she shook her head and smiled. “That was basically my reaction.”

They sat down in front of the TV and put in the movie, original version first. “I'll get the popcorn started,” Peter volunteered.

“Okay,” said Olivia. “You can get some more M&Ms, too, if there are any to spare.”

“You're as bad as Walter,” Peter grumbled. “I told him I'm not going out to buy more candy if we run out before kids stop coming.”

“Just one more,” Olivia said innocently. “And I did say only if there are some to spare.”

“We'll be fine,” Peter said, relenting. He put the popcorn bag into the microwave and snagged a packet of M&Ms from Walter's candy bowl before sitting back down next to Olivia.

She started the movie and took the candy from him. “So what's your favorite Halloween candy?” she asked, as the credits started.

“I like most of them,” said Peter. “Walter insists that taffy used to be my favorite, but I'm not sure exactly what he's remembering.” There was a short pause, and then he pushed past the momentary awkwardness. “If I had to pick just one, I'd go with Now and Later, I guess.” Olivia winced. “What? Don't tell me you don't like those.”

The doorbell rang, and Olivia looked up to watch Walter answer before she replied. “No, they taste fine, but I just have bad memories of them getting caught in my braces when I was younger.”

Peter chuckled. “I'm trying to picture you with braces.”

She sighed, turning back toward the TV. “It wasn't pretty.”

“I bet you were adorable,” Peter countered. “If I asked Rachel, I bet she could find me some photographic evidence to back it up, too.”

She sent him a glare. “Yeah, and I bet I could bring you both up on charges of conspiracy to commit blackmail.” When he opened his mouth to protest, she added, “Shh, we'll miss the movie.”

The doorbell rang again after a few minutes with just the sounds of the movie, and Olivia glanced up. They listened as Walter explained his costume to the curious child. This time, he got a “Oh, that's cool! We just learned about those in school!” from the kid, and Peter and Olivia exchanged an amused look at Walter's enthusiastic response.

“Okay, time to let the kid move on now, Walter!” Peter called, when his father threatened to start a science lecture.

“Oh, I suppose. Well, keep studying, young miss,” was Walter's closing remark.

“Hopefully he didn't make her change her mind about science being cool,” Peter said quietly.

Olivia smiled. “I don't think so. At least she got candy out of that interaction.”

“True,” Peter agreed.

About a half hour later, Walter came into the room. “I don't mean to interrupt you two – I was merely wondering if you think the children are done coming around for the evening.”

Peter glanced at his watch. “It's past 8:30. I doubt there'll be many more.”

Walter nodded. “Then if no one minds, I believe I'll change out of this costume.”

“As long as you don't do it right here,” Peter said, finding the remote and pausing the movie. “Is there any candy left?”

“A little,” said Walter. “Do you want something?” He brought the bowl over.

Peter shook his head after seeing what was left. “How much of that went to the kids?” At Walter's sheepish look, he gave a put-upon sigh. “I guess I shouldn't be surprised, given where that candy spent most of its time tonight.”

Walter grinned mischievously. “You mean, because it crossed the event horizon? That would explain why it was never seen again.”

“That's not exactly what I meant, but good point,” Peter said brightly.

“If anyone else comes while I'm upstairs-” Walter began.

“We'll take care of it, Walter,” Peter assured him. “Good night.”

He bid them good night and made his way upstairs. “'Event horizon'?” Olivia asked.

“The distance at which light or matter can no longer escape the gravitational pull of a black hole,” Peter explained.

Olivia laughed. “Trust Walter to come up with that reason for why the candy's gone.”

“Yeah. I can't believe it didn't occur to me as a reason that he wanted to be a black hole for Halloween in the first place,” Peter said. He picked up the remote again and pressed play.

“I give him points for creativity, though.” Olivia shifted closer to him. “And gravity's not so bad.”

“Not bad at all,” he said, putting his arm around her.

 

End


End file.
